The NEI Veterinary Research and Resources Section (VRRS) has successfully provided support to veterinary medical, husbandry and research support to the NEI ACUC and approximately thirty-two (32) principle investigators in the NEI DIR with over eighty-one (81) active animal study protocols. In addition, the Section has provided support to over three-hundred and sixty (360) animal study protocols of five additional ICs at the NIH through its leadership as lead IC for the Building 49 Central Animal Facility. Throughout this fiscal year the NEI Animal Program Director also served as Director of the NIMH animal care and use program. Both programs are fully accreditation by the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) International. Through its committed to programs of excellence in veterinary health care, animal husbandry, technical support and program administration the NEI VRRS has provided program support and facilitation necessary to the mission of the NEI and five additional ICs at the NIH. The VRRS continues to play a leading role in the NIH Animal Care and Use Program and as an active participant in the laboratory animal science community both on the local and national level.